Freezer Org (Wild Force)
Freezer Org is (as his name applies) a freezer-theme Org and is one of the primary villains of the three-part Soul Bird story arc episode, he is the final org of that story ark and is the tertiary antagonist of the episode "Soul Bird Salvation" the final part of the Soul Bird story arc. Biography After Retinax (Master Org's bodyguard) has easily taking out the Wild Force Power Rangers, Toxica and Jindrax introduce him the Freezer Org, an Org that can freeze his enemies with his ice mist, after attempting to blasts the Rangers with icy mist, only for it to miss and instead blast a tree, Freezer Org took the fight on the Rangers, while Toxica took on Alyssa, and Jindrax took on Taylor, Freezer Org took on both Cole, Max and Danny, he had the upper hand and was able to freeze them with his icy mist, he then walks over the the now frozen Rangers and mocks them, but it was actually a trick for the Red Ranger to able to hold him down for the Black and Blue Rangers to get clean hits on the Org, and for the Red Ranger to break free and land hard hitting blows on the monster, with Freezer Org weaken, the Red Ranger was able to destroy Freezer Org with the Lion Blaster Gatling Mode and Cannon Mode. Toxipod revived him as a giant, and the Rangers summon the Gorilla Wildzord to take on the Org, the Zord was easily able to over power Freezer Org, and the Rangers then form the Kongazord, During the fight, the Kongazord was able to grab the Org, but it was a trap for Freezer Org to use his Icy Grip and start to deep freeze the Rangers and the Kongazord, which destroys Freezer Org as a result. Before Freezer Org explodes, Retinax shouts to Freezer Org that his sacrifice will be remembered. As a result of the deep freeze, the Growl Phones were frozen as well. Freezer Org's spirit was among the six Org Spirits that Master Org used to create the powerful Tombstone Org. Personality Freezer Org was loud, and took great pleasure in freezing things with his Icy mist. But he is loyal to Retinax, Jindrax and Toxica. Powers And Abilities * '''Icy Mist: '''By opening up a compartment on his forehead, Freezer Org can fire an icy mist at his enemies. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Freezer Org has claws for combat. ** '''Icy Grip: '''Freezer Org's strongest but dangerous ability, Freezer Org will grab a victim, and freeze himself to freeze his enemy, while that attack will freeze and destroy him, it will cause an icy mist to be fired from around himself that is so cold, it is powerful enough to freeze the entire Kongazord and freeze the Rangers' Morphers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Freezer Org is voiced by Billy Forester. Notes *Freezer Org is the first and only monster to be destroyed, not by the Rangers, but by himself. *Since Freezer Org was able to freeze the Kongazord completely, the Polar Bear Wildzord failed to represent ice. See Also References Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters